I can explain, Santa Poem for Day 8 of 12 days
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Day 7 was a picture that I can't share here. Sam and Santa have a conversation. This is a poem that discusses past punishments including spankings. Merry christmas. Day 8 of 12.


Author: itsmecoon

POEM- (Day 8 of the twelve days of Christmas)

Words: 1006 Rating: teen

I don't own. Santa and Sammy have a conversation. Prompt "I can explain, Santa."

Talk of previous hand spankings.

"So little Sammy, you say you sneaked out of bed,

Climbed out your window and went to the movies instead?

Your brother Dean found you and took home where he tanned,

you very very hard on your backside with his hand?"

"Yes, but I can explain, Santa."

"Then you say that one day you fought and yelled at your Dad,

Which upset him and made his really irate and mad?

So he sent to the timeout corner to stand,

then he too, spanked you with his hand?"

"Yes, but I can explain, Santa."

"What was that about your Uncle Bobby's place?

You and Dean shot a gun and made him chase,

you down to give you licks with his wooden spoon.

But you've learned and you won't do that again soon?"

"Yes, but I can explain Santa."

"Then there was Pastor Jim, Caleb and your teacher, likewise,

They all spanked you until they heard your M'Sorry cries?

Sammy, it really sounds like you've been naughty not nice.

You would be wise to listen to an adult's advice."

"Yes, sir I know, but I can explain Santa!"

"Go right ahead there lad, see if you can change my mind.

But it seems to me that you've been rather unkind.

Naughty boys and girls get stockings of coal.

But tell me all, so presents instead I can dole".

"Thank you, I can explain Santa."

"'I had plans, I wanted to see a movie with friends.

But Dean got mad and wouldn't let me make amends.

He gave me a swat and sent me to bed early, you see.

So you can't entirely blame sneaking out on me."

"Sam explain it all to Santa."

"Dad got home and he said we had to move again sir.

I'm in a play and I got so mad I yelled, the rest is a blur.

He sent me to stand with my nose to the wall

Then spanked me until I started to bawl."

"Sam, explain it all to Santa."

"I know that my behavior seems kind of grim

But with the teacher, Caleb and Pastor Jim.

I wasn't listening, my thoughts were all about you.

So I guess in a way, you can take some of the blame too."

"Anything else you want to tell Santa?"

Yes, sir I've done some good things as well as bad.

I get really good grades and make people glad.

I help Dad with research and spar with Dean.

I try to be nice to everyone and not to be mean.

"Anything else you want to tell Santa?"

"I'm good to animals. I've walked lots of dogs.

I even freed all of the school's lab frogs."

"You walked dogs for money and the frogs caused a big stink.

You have to do much much better than that Sam, I think.

Anything else you want to tell Santa?"

"I'm sorry Santa I've nothing more to add.

This news makes me so very very sad.

I guess I committed lots of crime.

So coal and switches is what I get this time."

"Hold up Sammy," said Santa.

"I do see that you did chores at every place you've lived-in.

and after every punishment you were always forgiven

What I'm trying to say is your mistakes are absolved.

Sam, what does your Christmas wish involve.

What can I bring you for a gift?" asked Santa.

"I know what I want but I'm not sure you can do it.

If you can't, I promise that I won't throw a big fit.

If you could, would you bring a walkman and tapes for my brother.

Because he takes care of me and I love him like I love no other."

"What about your Daddy?" questioned Santa.

"Yes please, a jacket for my Daddy, he sometimes gets cold.

A new hat for Uncle Bobby because the one he has is old.

Pick something nice for Caleb and for Pastor Jim's church.

Oh and please don't grant my teachers wish for a cane made of birch.

"What about you, Sam? What do you want? Asked Santa.

"Oh, I want things that you really can't give me.

Like a home with dog and giant oak tree.

My Daddy to stay with me for at least two weeks."

Little Sammy said with tears running down his cheeks.

"You deserve all those things Sammy." Said Santa

"Sam wiped off his face and said thank you Mr. Claus

I'd like something to keep me busy in the car because

I tend to get in trouble a lot when I'm bored and ignored.

And Dad pulls over and spanks me with his paddle board."

"I'll see what I can do for you Sammy." Said Santa

They drove all night to get to Uncle Bobby's place.

Sam looked around with a blank look on his face.

They parked by the oak tree and he saw the dog in the yard.

Dad said we're here for a month I've been working too hard.

Sam couldn't believe Santa did it. He made all his wishes come true.

"Thank you Santa Claus", he whispered, "You really came through."

"You're welcome Sammy." He heard whisper on the wind.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas." Santa said then he grinned.

"You've always had what you needed you just have to look hard.

Dean's right by your side. You're safe as long as he's on guard.

When you're not with Uncle Bobby, the Impala is you other home.

She'll be with you no matter where you happen to Roam.

Enjoy time with your family and try to behave.

Listen to me and your backside, it might save.

Next year when you come and sit on my lap

I guarantee your backside will feel my strap.

If you start your visit the same way again

By saying, Santa wait, I can explain."


End file.
